Moments to be Measured
by ChaosCoyote
Summary: Chaos admits to Furrball he's lost in life, while the two take in a sunset.


The sun beamed low over the sky, highlighting the city's sky scrapers and cloud cutters with a beautiful basking glow of raging fires and sleepy oranges. The soft touch of the sunset was just the thing Chaos needed to really feel like the weekend had set in...well, that and a bar of frosted pink strawberry ice cream- and a good friend next to you. He smiled quietly; the coyote glancing towards the kitten casually sitting on the ledge of the building. They were sitting on Rump Tower- one of the highest buildings in Acme City and beholding a spectacular view. Something that Furrball had demanded Chaos come and see, regardless of Chaos' so called fear of heights. Together, the two sat quietly, watching the sun drift down past the buildings and towers, splashing the city in warm ribbons of final light, before the millions of diamonds dotted out over the sky. Chaos smiled quietly, giving his ice cream bar a warm, wet lap, and gestured towards Furrball.

"You wanna know a secret Furr? Wile E. Coyote never caught Road Runner, cause he was relying too much on book smarts. Ya know, brains from the library instead of street smarts, like the kind you've got! You're crazy awesome at finding cool little spots like this to hang out. I mean, I've never sat in on an orchestra while they were practicing, but that little secret alcove you found was just amazing!" The puppy explained. Furrball grinned sharply and scratched his claws against his chest, preened from the genius' words.

"Yeah...guy could learn a lot from a fella like you. Come on Furrball, teach me your secrets! Pleeeease! I wanna learn the city like you know it! The ins and the outs, the secrets and the crooks and Crannies!" Chaos pitched. Furrball shook his head quietly, gesturing towards the open air in front of the two of them.

"Whadda mean I'm scared of heights! What's that got to do with anyth- ooooh, you're saying a lot of the awesome places are high up? Humph...that's...that's no big deal. I can deal with it." The coyote snipped, placing his ice cream bar in his mouth and crossing his arms. Furrball rolled his eyes, chewing on the finished stick of his own bar and leapt up into the air, balancing precariously on the ledge of the building. He grinned sharply at the coyote and flipped forward, landing on one hand, and executing a perfect handstand with a feline grace and balance Chaos could only dream off. The puppy gave a nervous yelp and quickly reached up, wrapping his arms around Furrball's middle and yanked him back towards the safety of the rooftop and away from the deadly edge.

"Geez! D, Don't do that! Yer gonna fall one of these days..."Chaos whimpered. Furrball grinned smugly and stood up, shaking his head. Wasn't gonna happen. He WAS a cat after all, and that held a specific title of grace. Still, Furrball sat back down, if only to ease his friend's fear of falling and jerked a thumb towards the coyote curiously.

"Why so interested in the city, anyway? If you ask me, your skills are up here." The feline meowed, tapping Chaos on the temple. The coyote sighed glumly and shook his head, crossing his legs where he sat and licked at his strawberry bar softly.

"Ain't all it's cracked up to be Furrball. I mean...I come from a long line of genius...My brother...my father my mother...my sister...heck, the only one that's NOT a genius is Catastrophe, and try telling him that to his face. No, I got a lot to live up to. I ever bring home ONE B on my grades and I'm in it thick. Not only that, but I gotta deal with Pandora and Calamity too. All As is normal around the house. Excellence and success standard. I'm supposed to grow up to be some great, world changing scientist like me dad...but..I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. "Chaos squeaked quietly, shaking his head.

"I don't even know what I WANT to do...Work for Acme and make stuff? Be a doctor like my mom? Find some mathematical equation nobodies ever come across like Pandora? If all that weren't enough, I can't have one day to myself with the house quiet...no, it's always something exploding, or somebody is on fire or SOMEthing. And I love it and I hate it at the same time, and sometimes I just...I just want a BREAK ya know?!" Chaos sighed a deep, heavy breath, blurting everything out all at once. Furrball reached a paw out and rested it on Chaos' shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Are you happy right now?" Asked the feline quietly. Chaos looked over at him, then down at his ice cream bar, and then out at the setting sun and the twinkling few stars that had decided to shine early. He nodded his head.

"I...I like this." He whispered. Furrball smiled softly.

"Somebody really smart once said to me: "Life is measured in moments." I...think you're having one of those moments right now...so enjoy it. We can come up here again next Saturday...and have some more, if ya want." Furrball grinned, elbowing Chaos in the side. The puppy's tail wagged behind him gently.

"That sounds like a good plan." He whispered softly. Furrball nodded and stood up, leaning quietly over the ledge, taking in the breath taking view of the city. Chaos did the same, watching the lights flicker on from homes and buildings, towers and skyscrapers all over. He took a deep breath, filled his lungs with fresh air and closed his eyes. Moments to be measured.


End file.
